Break Up with Him
by IrishRose610
Summary: One late night call changes everything.


**Break Up with Him**

**A/N: Hey guys! This is just a little one-shot idea I've had in head, inspired by the song **_**Break Up with Him **_**by Old Dominion. Hopefully you like it. (P.S. I know that technically Paul was the third to phase, but I like the idea of him being Beta better so in my stories, Paul phased second.)**

Around 1:30 am, Bella Swan was fast asleep, sprawled out in her bed. The room was completely dark, as dark as a tomb thanks to the blackout curtains Charlie had recently bought for her. Everything was perfectly laid out for the slumbering brunette to get one hell of a good night's sleep. However, at exactly 1:37 am, the blaring sound of her phone going off cut through the dome of silence, while the light from the screen cast a harsh, eerie glow about the room. At the sound of the phone's ringtone, Bella jerked awake with a small screech, her legs getting tangled in the blankets resulting in her tumbling to the floor.

Tugging herself free from the infernal blankets, she massaged her hip as she stumbled upward to head over to the still ringing phone. "Yep, that's gonna bruise. All nice and purple-like." Having reached the nightstand, Bella snagged her phone, her eyes going wide at the name on the screen. "Oh boy." Suddenly feeling wide awake, the 19 year old took a deep breath before answering the call. "Hi Paul."

Instantly a deep chuckle sounded through the speaker. "Hey yourself Princess. Whatcha doing?"

Even though he couldn't see it, Bella felt her face take on exasperated look. "Oh, not much, you know the usual, microwaving batteries just for the hell of it."

Paul barked out another laugh. "You have been spending way too much time with us wolves. You're picking up the art of sarcasm lightening quick."

Bella's lips quirked up into a smile. "Always the tone of surprise with you when it comes to complimenting me."

"Eh, I'd say 50/50." The wolf grinned at the laugh his remark got in response. "Really though, did I wake you up?"

She hesitated a bit too long. "No."

"Liar." He practically could picture the eye roll he was 100% sure she was doing right now. "Sorry, I know it's late. I got off patrol a bit ago and while my body is bone tired, I couldn't get to sleep."

Getting the blankets off the ground and resituated on the bed, Bella climbed back in. "And you called me? Why?"

He debated using one of the lies he made up before he dialed her number, but in the end the truth blurted out. "Wanted to. And lucky for me, I knew you'd pick it up."

The brunette furrowed her brows in confusion. _He wanted to talk to me?_ "Oh. What did you want to talk me about?"

Paul wasn't entirely sure how this innocent little phone call where he figured he might banter back and forth with her for a few minutes before she went back to sleep turned into his own personal confessional. "Break up with him."

Shock shot through her body. "What?"

"The leech. Break up with him."

Bella sat up a little straighter, her hand starting to twist the hem of her sleep shirt. "Paul…"

He cut her off before she could start spouting the same bullshit she always did whenever she and Jacob got on this particular topic of discussion. "Look I get it, you think this is some kind of great, mythical love that only comes around once in a million years, but babe…it's just not."

She was surprised at how little annoyance she felt at talking about her relationship with Paul of all people. She thought for sure she'd get defensive and argumentative instantly like she did with Jake, but those emotions just weren't showing up. "How do you know? You hate vampires, your opinion is a little biased."

Paul too felt his eyebrows rise up at the lack of bite in her tone. She was saying the same things, but it was almost as if she was just on autopilot about it. "You're right it is. I do hate vampires. But I hate this one in particular, because I hate what he does to you."

Another round of surprise rocked into the young woman. That wasn't a statement she'd ever heard made before. "What do you mean?"

The wolf sighed heavily, sagging against the porch railing of his house. "When you come to the rez after being with the leech, you look exhausted. Almost as if the effort that goes into being with him is completing draining." They both laughed at the unintended pun. "But give you 10 minutes, you come back to life. You get your color back, you smile more." A wicked smirk took over his lips. "You blush pretty damn hard when I look at you too long."

Bella felt the heat come to her cheeks at his words. Paul was a gorgeous specimen of a man. He was one huge reason to thank the Spirits of the Quileute for the wolf gene. She'd never seen what Paul looked like before the shift, but she took all the glances she could get of him now. Combine his physique with his deep husky voice, eyes like molten chocolate, and that big old heart of his, he met every desire on her list. "Yeah well it's not hard to figure out why that is."

_No denying, that's a good sign. _"Just think about it okay, sweetheart. You're too beautiful of a girl to not be filled with life." Before Bella could respond, he bid her sweet dreams then hung up. She sat there processing all he had just said.

Her and Paul definitely had a bumpy start, but the more she got to know him and he her, a situation that required a lot of give and take, they had grown close. And Bella wasn't blind either, that closeness was definitely punctuated with a sexual tension you could cut with a freaking butter knife. She liked him, a lot, and from what she was understanding, he just might like her too.

* * *

"Bella love are you sure you wouldn't rather just stay at the house?" The girl in question felt irritation flare up her spine, a regular occurrence when it came to Edward's attitude about her being around the wolves. "I know I've said it before—"

"Then maybe you shouldn't repeat yourself." _For the millionth time. _

Edward regarded her questioningly, her interruption catching him by surprise. "Love, I'm only concerned for your safety."

Bella felt that war start up in her head, the one where she simultaneously wanted simply placate Edward, so he'd move on and on the other hand see if it was possible to throttle a vampire. "Edward, I know that. But the whole reason we have this agreement with the wolves in place is to that you and your family can take over the search for Victoria and I remain guarded. Finding her before she creates an army is priority number one, both Carlisle and Sam agree."

Edward sighed as he pulled his car to the side of the road, glaring at the sight of Jacob leaning against the hood of his Rabbit. "I know that Bella, but just because Carlisle made this deal doesn't mean I have to like or be comfortable with it."

Deciding not to even deign that with a response, Bella got out of the Volvo, making her way over to her grinning best friend. "Hey Jake."

He wrapped her up into a classic Jacob Black hug, super tight and incredibly warm. "Bells! Ready to spend some time with us big bad wolves?"

"Oh yeah you're really big and bad." The young wolf merely shot her a wicked smile in return.

That smile dropped off his face the instant he turned to meet Edward's gaze. "We've got it from here."

After staring heatedly at Jake for another moment or two, Edward shifted to look at the brunette. "I'll collect you here in three days. We're going to take the time to hunt while chasing Victoria."

Bella nodded in answer before allowing Jake to lead her over the passenger side of the Rabbit, sliding in after he opened the door for her. Once he'd rounded to the other side and started up the car, Bella felt her breaths come easier the closer he drove to the rez. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath, the smell of the trees enveloping her senses. Jake couldn't help but smile tenderly at her, happy to see how relaxed and at home she felt. It only made it that much harder for him to understand why she was so willing to give this up to be with the leech, maybe even become one. "You okay Bells?"

Coming back to reality at the sound of his voice, she tossed him a bright grin. "Never better." He mirrored her expression before turning his attention back to the road. "So what time is the bonfire tonight?"

Jake shook his head. "There isn't a bonfire planned."

The 19 year old pinned him with a look. "Sure sure." The sarcasm dripped from her words. "I know you."

He tried to fight it, but the smile he was repressing made its way through. "It's at 8:00."

Bella looked triumphant. "Ha, I knew it!" Paul's words from the night before echoed in her head. _'You come back to life…you smile more.' _He was absolutely right, hell it was only the car ride to the rez and she was already a completely different person. She was the carefree 19 year old she was supposed to be, rather than trying to act wise and mature beyond her years because the vampires she hung around had a couple hundred years on her.

"Earth to Bella." Jake waved his hand in front her face. "Where'd you go just now?"

"Sorry, just got lost in thought for a second."

He cocked his head to the side. "What about?"

Bella bit her lip, she kind of wanted to keep her little conversation with Paul a secret. It wasn't like she hadn't talked about it with Jake on multiple occasions, but in those she was always this unmovable wall on the subject. If she mentioned any kind of doubt, he'd leap at it. And while it would be nice to air her doubts, she had someone else in mind to do it with. "A change. That's all I'm going to say."

For a second, he looked like he might fight her on it, but eventually he conceded and merely nodded his head. "Okay, fair enough." He had come a long way from the boy he once was, both the smitten 15 year old he'd been and the angry at the world 16 year old wolf he was only months earlier.

* * *

"Oy, we have arrived!" Jake's yell resounded into Sam's kitchen where all of the pack was assembled. At his call, Embry and Quil hurtled their chairs, racing out to meet up with their best friend. Leah cackled in amusement when Quil's foot didn't quite clear the back of his chair, resulting in him and said chair hitting the ground with a thud.

The chocolate wolf quickly got back to his feet, attempting to play off his fumble. "Yeah I'm good, just misjudged the distance."

Emily raised an eyebrow at him. "Misjudged the distance? How lovely. Next time could you misjudge the distance not in my house?" She made her way over the chair, picking it up gingerly, frowning at the scratch it had on the back. "This chair is new."

Paul shook his head. "I told you Em, putting anything new around this bunch was a bad idea."

Sighing in resignation, Emily pushed the chair back in place, letting it go. "Oh I know, it's not really that bad anyway." Hoops and hollers could be heard from outside, clearly a three-way wrestling match had gotten underway. "Will one of you go save Bella from the three stooges out there please?"

"No need Emily, I extracted myself." Bella flounced her way through the door, hanging up her shoulder bag and hoodie on the pegs by the door. "Hey guys." A chorus of greetings were parroted back at her, smiles all around. It had taken time, but soon enough Bella had grown on the pack and vice versa. Knowing that a bonfire was happening later, Bella made her way further into the kitchen to help Emily with the food, catching Paul's eye as she passed him. He sent a wink her way, smirking when he saw the blush come to her cheeks. "Hey Paul."

The wolf craned his head around to keep watching her, a glint of mischief in his eyes." Hey Crimson." Bella whipped her head back around at his comment, clearly the nickname a reference to the color gracing her face, it only deepening at his words. Paul couldn't help but laugh at the shocked look she sported.

Sam, fully aware of what his Beta was up to, stood up signaling the others to do so as well. "Come on fellas, let's get the bonfire put together. I'll send the three musketeers out to get Billy and the other Elders."

Leah leapt up with a kind of grace she never had before the shift. "I'll let my mom know, I've got to go get Seth anyway." Sam nodded in thanks at her, giving her a small smile, one that grew when she returned it.

Paul got up, only to move over to Bella before following his Alpha. He came up behind her, an arm on either side of where she was making the salad, caging her in. "Relax babe, it's a good color on you." Bella looked at him over her shoulder, unconsciously biting her lip, his eyes zeroing in on the action.

Sam sighed in the doorway. "Come on Casanova."

A huff of annoyance escaped the silver wolf, being this close to her had his wolf yipping for joy. "Sorry sweetheart, the boss calls." He pressed a kiss to her hair before pushing himself away from her, following his wolf brother out the door.

Bella couldn't help but watch him walk away. _Damn, that's a good view._ Emily's light laughter pulled the brunette out of her own head. She turned her attention back to the salad. "I know what you're thinking."

"Good, then we can avoid the beating around the bush part of the conversation." Emily slid her number of dishes into the oven, popping it closed and setting her timer. "You and Paul have always been drawn to each to other, but today it seems like he's laying a little extra attention on you."

Bella covered her face with her hands for a moment. "It's just, we had this talk on the phone last night that has changed…everything it seems."

Sensing this might get a smidge deep, Emily procured each of them a glass of iced sweet tea and snagged two cupcakes from the platter that was intended for the bonfire dinner. Taking spots at the recently vacated table, the older woman signaled for her friend to continue. "Changed how?"

The brunette fiddled with her glass for a few moments. "He told me to break up with Edward." While interesting, Emily didn't find that all too life-alternating. "I think I want to."

_Now that is life-alternating. _"Are you serious?"

Bella leaned heavily against the back of her chair. "He said I'm more myself down here. And he's right. I'm happier, lighter, just…better. And the funny part is Jake has told me all this before too, but with him I just brushed it off. But Paul says it and…it clicks." She looked questioningly at Emily. "Why do you think that is?"

The Quileute woman mirrored Bella's position. "I don't pretend to be an expert on anything dealing with the supernatural but, I think this is a classic head vs heart situation. Over this past this year, the Cullen's left, in doing so you got integrated into pack life and developed your relationships here, but then you went and saved Edward when asked."

Bella wasn't quite sure what Emily was getting at, all she did was summarize what had happened. "Okay?"

"Ugh, I'm not doing right. Let me try again." Emily took a few moments to gather her thoughts. "Okay, Edward broke up with you and left. You took it really hard, became a shell of yourself. But when you let the pack in, when you let your heart open, you became you again. Right?"

The 19 year old nodded. "Yeah, I love the pack. I love you, the boys, the rez. I love it all."

"Okay, so when Alice came back and asked you to save Edward, I don't think you did that because you love him. I think you felt obligated." Bella went to refute but Emily cut her off. "And I think you've confused the two." That killed the words in Bella's throat, she hadn't been expecting that. "Your heart know what it wants," Emily gestured around her, as well as tipping her head in the direction of the door a certain wolf had just exited through, "now you just need to get your head on board."

* * *

The wood crackled as the fire took hold on the structure the boys had built earlier in the day. The elders were already situated in their designated spots, ready to tell the legends of the Quileute once more. Even though Bella had heard the legends a few times each, she still got fully drawn in whenever Billy told them. It was a beautiful culture the Quileute have, with beautiful stories to tell, and beautiful lessons to learn. With her head consumed by her inclination to in fact break up with Edward and remove herself from vampire life, those lessons were flying through her brain. Did she really want to give up…everything for immortality as a vampire? Going through the same monotonous lifestyle time and time again, moving around constantly so as her not aging wouldn't make anyone suspicious? _Is Edward worth it? _As surprised as she felt about it, Bella was starting to think the answer to that question was no.

The sudden appearance of a plate in front of her face startled the brunette a bit. She trailed her eyes from the food, up the arm that was holding it, finally reaching the handsome face of one Paul Lahote. "Thought I'd grab you some food before the others descended upon it. You know as well I do that in roughly fifteen minutes there won't be anything left."

Bella had to smile, he was once again right. A quick glance towards the tables her and Emily had laid the food out on was surrounded by the other members of the pack, each with at least two plates piled ridiculously high. "I say it'll be more like ten."

Paul laughed in agreement as she took the plate from him. "Here get up a second." He offered her a hand, one she took happily, the warmth of his skin sending shoots of comfort through her body. She watched him pull a blanket from the bag at his feet, spreading across the log she had been sitting on, arranging it so no part was left uncovered. He then pulled another blanket out, setting it next the log for when the fire began to die down and the cooler air would hit.

He caught her watching him. A slow smile spread across his features, his eyes locked on hers. Even though her telltale blush was coming back in full force, she held his gaze a grin of her own appearing. He once again offered her a hand as she took back her seat, him settling down next to her. "Thank you, Paul. For the food, the blankets. It was very thoughtful."

The silver wolf broke the eye contact with a small, but almost hesitant smile, turning to look at the fire. "Did you think about what I said?"

He glance back over at her, genuinely curious. "I did. And I know what I—"

"Alright everyone, time to sit down so we can tell the legends." Bella deflated a little at Billy's words, she wanted to know what Paul would say to her news. Paul himself was irritated by the interruption, he could tell whatever she was going to say was important. Important in which way he wasn't sure, but he was a little desperate to find out. He'd come to realize that he liked Bella a little more than perhaps he should when she went off to Italy. The betrayal he felt at her leaving jumpstarted his revelation. His feelings only intensified when she got back, coming down to the rez to not only apologize to Jake but all of them for going. She had never come right out and said she regretted going or that it'd been the wrong course of action, but she definitely wasn't as gung ho about the leech as he expected her to be. In fact, that's part of the reason he proposed to her the idea to break things off. She just didn't seem happy anymore, and for him that was unacceptable.

As everyone got situated, Paul noticed how Bella kept squirming around trying to find a comfortable spot on their log. She seemed like she wanted to lean back, but clearly on a log that was a tad difficult. Deciding to continue with his throwing caution to the wind attitude in regard to his feelings for Bella, he reached over to take her hand, grabbing her attention. "I got an idea." With that, Paul slid off the log into the sand just in front of it. He snagged the blanket he left on the ground earlier, spreading it out in front of him. While leaning back on the log, he took Bella's hand again, guiding her in front of him, pulling her back to his chest and resting a leg on either side of her. "Is this okay?"

He whispered the question into her ear, his voice taking on a lower octave. Bella felt her whole body heat up this time, her heart also fluttering away. It was intimate position the pair was in, he enveloped her senses in every way. His scent engulfed her, his body flush with her own. She turned her head just a bit, so she could look at him face to face. "Yeah, it's okay."

That slow smile of his appeared again, Bella easily decided it was her favorite thing in the world. Everything about him lit up with that smile. She wasn't an idiot, she knew this is what Emily talking about. Her heart ached not just for life with the pack, but it ached for him. Wild and hot-tempered Paul, who's caring soul and killer smile were stealing her heart piece by piece.

Billy began speaking the legends, the one of the Protectors who guarded their people from the Cold Ones and ensured peace and happiness to their tribe. He spoke of imprinting, when a wolf finds the one who the Spirits deem their perfect mate. Through all of this, Bella watched Paul. She knew that he knew she was doing so, but truth be told she just couldn't help herself. Suddenly her life with Edward seemed pointless and unfulfilling, all the while a far different potential future was taking shape in her mind. "There is another legend of our people that very few have heard." At those words Bella pulled herself from her mental musings, curious to hear about this new legend. "Protectors, our spirit warriors," The tribal chief gave each wolf a quick nod of acknowledgement and respect, "are the legendary heroes of our tribe. This is why the Spirits gift them with an imprint some wolves are lucky enough to find. However, the new legend says in each pack there is also one wolf who defies the Spirits for he who knows his own heart best will choose his own mate. The Spirits have also made this wolf so for it is their way of reminding us always that while they offer us all guidance in our lives, one should never rely on it alone."

At first, Bella was confused by what had just been said. If the Spirits choose the imprints who are best suited for the wolves, their sacred gift, why would they also purposely have one wolf deny that gift. Billy said it is because this wolf knows his own heart, does that mean the other wolves don't? And why have the two extremes of following the Spirits to a tee and defying all the Spirits say as a way to remind the people to put stock in both? The more she thought about it however, it started to become clear.

With some wolves finding their imprints if lucky enough, some wolves not finding their imprint but deciding build relationships anyway with the knowledge that an imprint could always appear, and then a lone wolf with the ability to choose his own mate through his unabashed attitude of being who he truly is 100%, it balances it all out. The Spirits have a hand in each, but so do the wolves in question. Just as each of the pack are both man and wolf, the decisions they make are influenced by both. It is another beautiful lesson, teaching that is perfectly okay to give in to your 'wolf' completely sometimes, it is also important to see both sides of the coin, but to never be afraid to fully remember you are still your own person, with your talents and imperfections, and let that hold top billing. "Have you figured it out yet?"

Paul's voice in her ear had her smiling again. If there was any one wolf who had no reservations about being himself truly, embracing the good and the bad, it was Paul. "I believe so."

The silver wolf gently coaxed her to stand up, he following suit. "Take a walk with me?"

"Yes."

* * *

Even though night had fallen, the moon was out in full force providing a soft glow to the beachfront. The short time it took to move away from everyone else at the bonfire down to where the sand met the ocean, Paul had been rehearsing what he wanted to say to her. Truth be told, he hadn't really planned on telling Bella any of this. The plan had been set for her to become a vampire, his mortal enemy. The wolf would be forced at that point to choose someone else, someone more worthy. But here she was, with him, breathing and full of life. If he had known all it was going to take was a midnight phone call to get her to try and truly see all the other side of her life had to offer, he would've done it ages ago. "So, you said you think you've figured out the new legend?"

Bella held her shoes in her hand, walking along barefoot, allowing the gentle tide of the water to wash over her feet every now and then. "Yeah, I understand the dichotomy of the spirit warriors better now. I understand the lesson the Spirits are trying to teach." The silver wolf couldn't help but grin, he loved how invested into his culture she was. "I understand that you," she stopped suddenly reaching out a hand to stall him as well, "are the wolf who knows his heart best."

His grin was reflected in the moonlight. "Was there any doubt I would be? I mean come on, no other wolf is even close to be as unapologetic about being who they are compared to me." The wicked gleam in his eyes sent the 19 year old into a small laughing fit, even when discussing something so serious, she could always count on Paul to keep her laughing and happy. "But you're right, it is me. The Elders approached Sam and I about it a few months back. Old Quil had gotten a vision, courtesy of the Great Spirits, and he relayed the information to us."

"I'm happy for you." She truly was. "I know you've always loathed the idea of imprinting, having your choice taken from you." She brushed her fingers along his cheek. "Now it never will be."

Seeing as how she was on the same page regarding the newest legend to be added to bonfire story time, he move forward with his plan. "As you heard, I have the ability to choose my own mate. The woman I want to share my life with." Paul closed the distance between them, resting a hand on her waist, the other taking her hand in his. Looking into her eyes, he repeated his wish. "Break up with him."

Bella knew what he was telling her without him even saying the words. She heard in his tone, saw it in his eyes. She wanted to be free, free to let him choose her. "I…"

"I know you say your taken, but sweetheart," He moved the hand from her waist up to dance his fingers across the small of her back, "the way you're looking at me right now, I don't believe you for a second."

He was so incredibly close, too close and not close enough all at once. Bella felt her heart and body both go into overdrive. "I don't believe me either." Those words did him in. He surged forward, capturing her lips with his. Instantly her hands went to his hair, keeping him to her. He hauled her body flush up against his own, she felt as if he was possessing her and she couldn't get enough of it. She pulled away reluctantly to take in a deep breath for her own had effectively been stolen. Paul took the opportunity to trail kisses along her neck, her tilting her head to give him better access. Bella knew in that moment she was his.

He came back to her lips, kissing her deeply once more before slowly pulling back to rest his forehead to hers. "Mine." His eyes had taken on the yellow iris of his wolf, letting her know she was claimed by both man and wolf.

"Yours."

* * *

The next few days passed far too quickly for Bella's liking. Being around Paul was intoxicating in the most delicious of ways. Sometimes she still couldn't fathom how her life had turned out. With the past two days she had been busy. First, she had made it clear that with this new development of the chosen imprint bond her and Paul shared, she wanted Charlie let in on the secret. Her request was met with a fair amount of disagreement, but Billy being the chief of the tribe, and coincidentally Charlie's best friend, he was able to sway the council elders into granting her request.

Second, she had broken up with Edward. After Paul's confession and her acceptance of his choice, the decision was easy. Emily had been absolutely right when she said Bella's love for Edward was more a sense of obligation she had to him for one, saving her life in Phoenix, and two saving him from killing himself in Italy. The two of them weren't good for each other, something she hoped he'd come to see.

Victoria was still on the loose, but both the wolves and the Cullen's were closing in on her fast. Despite the breakup, Carlisle declared that Victoria was after Bella and in the area because of them, therefore they would not leave until she had been truly killed.

"What are you thinking about so hard out here?" Bella turned from her spot against the railing of Sam and Emily's porch to smile brightly at her wolf.

"Just the past few days."

Paul hmmed as he slowly stalked toward her, forcing her to press into the railing as he came up right in front of her, an arm on either side. "Any regrets?"

Maybe in a normal life a girl would regret moving so quickly from one serious relationship to another, but for Bella being with Paul was as easy as breathing. He said that was the imprint, but Bella had a feeling it was all about the man in front of her. "Not yet."

He barked out a rough laugh. "Try telling me that again a couple years." A boom of thunder was the only warning given before a heavy rain began to plummet from the sky. The darkening clouds had been rolling in for a little over an hour. Paul glanced at his girl. "What do a cliched overly sappy rom-com move?"

He waggled his eyebrows pulling a grin from Bella. "Yes." With that Paul swung Bella up into his arms before racing out into the downpour each of them drenched within seconds. Her bright laugh was smothered by his kiss, him spinning them around in a circle or two.

Sam watched from the doorway of his house, an almost unbelieving smile on his lips. Leah came up beside him, thickening the air with a crackle of awkwardness the two were doing their best to work through. "Who would've thought that Miss Vampire Girl and Mr. Hothead over there would ever be kissing in the damn rain?"

Leah laughed a little at his wording. "Certainly isn't where my money would've landed, but hey the Spirits are suppose to know what they're doing right?"

Sam turned to look at her fully, the pain of his imprint to Emily shadowing her face. She'd been doing her best to hide it. "Right."

In a flash, the female wolf threw up a smile. "I may not understand all their decisions, but with them," she moved her gaze back out to where Paul and Bella were both cracking up, laughing at their own stupid little movie moment, "I don't think the Spirits could've done any better."

**What did you think? Too cheesy or just the right amount? :P**


End file.
